The Love Veterinarian
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: Being a vet has always been Bridgette's dream job. The downside: Duncan is also a vet, and he has started work at her workplace. DxB oneshot, rated T again for safety.


**Disclaimer: Once again, TDI characters belong to Fresh TV. "Say Aah" belongs to Trey Songz, so I don't own that too. **

It was 3 am in the morning, when almost all forms of life were in the arms of Morpheus. However, one pair of eyes remained open. They were lazy eyes. The blonde surfer girl was resigned to the fact that her beau Geoff was busy. Since his hosting abilities were recognized in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, it had been smooth sailing for him. Several broadcasting stations fell head over heels to gain his services once the Total Drama saga had concluded. Naturally, he chose Entertainment Tonight, giving him ample opportunities to enjoy the high life, something he was already known for. While Bridgette was happy that the party boy had a stable job, this meant that Geoff usually danced in high-end clubs until the crack of dawn. Understandably, he came back reeking of alcohol, which did not please the surfer girl. Geoff had promised to lay off the drinks, but those were empty promises as evidenced from his drunken stupors.

Soon, the door gradually crept open. As usual, a wasted young man stumbled in and collapsed on the sofa where Bridgette was seated.

"Hi Bridgette, you look like a man today..."

"Geoff, you're drunk! Cleanse yourself first!"

"No, drunk am I not. Go girl, it's your birthday, open wide, I know you're thirsty,  
say aah..." 

"Geoff!"

Geoff's head recoiled slightly and without warning, he regurgitated onto the poor surfer girl.

Bridgette could only shed a silent tear as Geoff lay down and fell asleep, truly deadbeat from his clubbing.

* * *

"Hi guys," Bridgette said wearily as she reported for work the next day.

"Dudette, it seemed like a tornado just ran riot through your house. You look deprived of sleep," Assistant veterinarian Seth Slater looked up while cleaning a birdcage.

"It's fine. My boyfriend vomited. Happens all the time.

"Man, that must be tough."

Seth quickly shut his mouth as head of Human Resources Hannah Haley Hennigan came in.

"Today we have a new colleague joining us. Meet Duncan Wade."

Bridgette's jaw nearly dropped as the newcomer entered.

It was Duncan all right, the same person from Total Drama who was lazy, annoying and antagonistic. He had forgone his mohawk and piercings, but that smug smirk of his still remained. Most of the female population swooned as the delinquent flashed that hubristic grin. Bridgette remained poker-faced.

________________________________________________________________________ 

The day went by with little work being done, as the ladies were like screaming fangirls, begging the Total Drama Action winner for his autograph.

Bridgette was alone, doing some administrative work.

"Missed me, Sunshine?"

"The gall of that ogre," Bridgette thought.

"Enjoyed your gaol grub?" the blonde replied sarcastically.

"Sure I did. There are books to educate us in juvie. I happened to take a liking to veterinary science. Now that I have my degree in Veterinary Medicine, you'll be seeing me more often."

Bridgette shook her head. Of all jobs, the lawbreaker had to become a Vancouver veterinarian.

* * *

It was lather, rinse, repeat as Geoff came back again intoxicated, mere hours from the crack of dawn. Bridgette couldn't take it any longer and hollered at Geoff. The party boy then swore more than a rapper in a rap song, before whamming the door so hard that it almost came off the hinge. Generous tears once again invaded her beautiful olive eyes. What had once been passionate love had been replaced by abhor.

Peculiarly, Bridgette wished that the bad boy were here for her now.

* * *

Everyone clapped enthusiastically as Duncan put the finishing touches on the once-injured cockatiel. If Bridgette had any doubts about the former rebel's veterinary abilities, they were quelled today. The delinquent was surprisingly delicate with fauna, and it showed in his masterful treatment of the typically active avian. The lady who owned the bird was no doubt satisfied with her healed cockatiel, giving Duncan a sizable tip for his efforts as others looked on in adulation.

"So Malibu, don't you think I'm awesome," he bragged.

"Yeah, you disgusting delinquent,"

Duncan grinned. Even though she tried to conceal it, he could make out a slight pink tinge on her face.

* * *

When the day ended, Bridgette went over to Geoff's luxurious office. While generally easy going, when enraged, Geoff was as obstinate as a bull. Therefore Bridgette took the first step to apologize, as always.

Surprisingly, Geoff accepted the apology with no doubt.

"It was mostly my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you just because I was drunk. I'll be home as soon as I knock off."

"Goodbye sweetheart." Bridgette cooed. That was definitely a marked improvement from the past few days, when Geoff had failed to control his emotions. Yet that conversation lacked something. It was too terse, and Geoff seemed eager to resolve the problem, a little too eager for that matter. As the surfer girl readied to leave, she put her ear to the door again. Bridgette gasped in shock, which was soon replaced with anger and sadness.

Forcefully kicking the door open, she was confronted with her worst nightmare. Around her beloved's shoulders was another blonde, who was busy peppering kisses on the party boy's face before the unexpected interruption. Caught with their pants down, their actions were clear as day.

"It's OVER! Geoff Harter, you and I are THROUGH!"

* * *

Duncan felt something tug at his heartstrings at work. It was Bridgette. The girl was usually cheerful and took pleasure in jibing him, but today she was quiet. This silence was naturally unnerving. It seemed like she just wanted to pass the day without interacting with anyone else. This was somehow, of great concern. After all, he had compassion, which was foiled by his tough exterior.

"Hey Malibu, what's wrong?"

"Just go away."

Unfortunately for her, Duncan did not give in without a fight. He hovered around Bridgette like an eagle around its prey. He even tried pelvic thrusts outright, which caused most of the staff to cachinnate.

His comedic act was prematurely ended with Bridgette walking away, face as expressionless as a rock wall.

* * *

Duncan easily guessed the crux of Bridgette's problems. It was none other than the party boy, who expectedly came to visit with a bouquet.

"Bridgette Marie Dawson, I'm terribly apologetic apologize for my transgressions, please forgive me! I have not acted as a responsible boyfriend, but now I seek your forgiveness!" Geoff was kneeling at the information counter of the veterinary center, which naturally drew attention from staff. Disregarding the fact that people might recognize his mug from Total Drama, he persisted on his knees.

The ruckus finally drew Bridgette out of her office.

"Please leave, Geoff. Now it is inappropriate to talk about this."

"No, I won't yield until you forgive me."

"Geoff, you blew your chance with me. If you have any dignity left, you would leave now."

"NO! I won't yield!" Geoff grabbed Bridgette's leg as he would a tree stump, refusing to end the commotion.

"Geoff, if you don't leave, security will escort you."

"Remember when I made you that heart-shaped bowl for change? You tried to piece it back together after you broke it! Our relationship can be pieced back like that bowl! Hey, is that Duncan? Come on, do something!"

Indeed, Duncan did something about the ruckus. He wrapped his hands around Bridgette's shoulders and smashed his lips against hers. Bridgette felt a chill down her spine, but Geoff came off worse. Stepping back like a boxer, he clocked Duncan in the face before the latter could utter that he was the blonde beauty's boyfriend. As Duncan lay spread-eagle on the ground, security finally subdued Geoff, who was subsequently arrested.

* * *

"How ironic! The doctor ends up becoming the patient." Duncan chuckled as Bridgette put a plaster on his nose at her apartment.

"Well you deserved it, you were a pig."

"Oh, this after I stood up for you. So much for that."

"Hey, I think you deserve something else for that act."

Without warning, Duncan soon felt his lips meeting the surfer girl's once more. Duncan began to match his fellow veterinarian's passion, and their tongues would stay intertwined for the next twenty minutes. Even Geoff's audible cries from being hauled away on live television did not deter this new couple from making out.


End file.
